Une Serpentard ? Oui mais pas pour rien !
by nawen
Summary: Et si Hermione avait toujours été a Serpentard et ami avec Malefoy ?
1. chapitre 1

**Bon bah voila ma nouvelle fic ! Bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**  
  
--------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------- ----------------------------------  
  
La répartition allait bientôt commencer, les élèves de première année attendaient impatiemment à coté du Choixpeau.  
  
MC Gonagall appela les premiers noms de la liste qui furent bien vite répartit dans les quatre maisons.  
  
Elle arriva à un nom spécial :  
  
-GRANGER, Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille brune, très jolie (d'ailleurs de nombreux garçons l'avait remarqué) s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et coiffa le choixpeau.  
  
Il s'écria alors :  
  
-Sans hésiter, SERPENTARD !  
  
La jeune fille partit alors rejoindre sa table.  
  
------------- Harry Potter, non loin de là, la regardait. Il dit à son ami Ron Weasley, à coté de lui :  
  
-Dommage ! Encore une jolie fille qui part à Serpentard. Je n'aimerais pas y aller ! Très dommage, elle avait l'air assez sympa pourtant !  
  
-Harry Potter ! -GRIFFONDOR !  
  
-Ron Weasley ! -GRIFFONDOR !  
  
La répartition se termina enfin. Hermione était seule à sa table.  
  
Seulement un jeune homme blond l'avait remarqué.  
  
--------------------------------------Fin du Flash Back--------------------- --------------------------------  
  
C'était la rentrée de la 6eme année. Hermione avait maintenant 16 ans, et elle avait bien grandie, même si elle était resté aussi jolie qu'avant !  
  
Elle se dirigeai maintenant vers le mur qui l'a séparait de la voie 9 ¾.  
  
Elle s'était habillée de la manière moldue, avec le look skateur qu'elle avait adoptée auparavant, il y a deux ans. Ca lui allait vraiment très bien !!  
  
Elle traversa le mur et se retrouva face au Poudlard express. Il n'y avait personne sur le quai.  
  
Elle entra dans le train et tenta de trouver un compartiment de libre, se qui était dur, presque tous étaient occupés.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle en trouvait un. Elle posa son sac sur le porte bagage, quand elle entendit une voix familière :  
  
-Alors la belle brune ? On ne dit même plus bonjour à son vieux copain ?  
  
Hermione se retourna, surprise.  
  
-Draco !!! C'est toi ! Je ne t'avais même pas vu. Viens dans mes bras.  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent amicalement.  
  
-Oui c'est bien moi. Sérieusement, comment ne pas me voir !!  
  
Et il fit le sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.  
  
-Toujours aussi prétentieux toi dis moi ! Je rigole, dit elle a Draco qui fit mine de bouder, comme un petit enfant. Comme tu m'as manquer !!  
  
-Moi aussi tu m'as manqu !! Alors tes vacances ?  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry et Ron cherchaient Ginny dans le train. Ron ouvrit la porte d'un des compartiments.  
  
-Heu.....Salut ! Est-ce que vous auriez vu Ginny ?  
  
-Oh, le bon vieux rouquin qui cherche sa soeurette ! Comme c'est attendrissant !  
  
-Draco, soit plus gentil voyons, s'exclama Hermione. Non nous n'avons pas vu ta sœur Ron !  
  
-Mer...Merci, Herm...mione !!  
  
-Mais de rien !  
  
Ron était devenu tout rouge. Il referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Harry avait remarqué la couleur du teint qu'avait pris son ami et lui demanda :  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est pass ?  
  
-Harry tu te rends compte, elle m'a appelé Ron !  
  
-Bah tu t'appelle Ron, alors c'est normal qu'elle t'ait appelé comme ça voyons !!  
  
-Oui mais elle ne me connaît presque pas ! Qu'elle a de beaux yeux quand même !  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Le train arriva enfin à la gare.  
  
Ils descendirent puis prirent les diligences qui les menèrent au château.  
  
Ils se réunirent tous dans la grande salle où ils mangèrent et assistèrent à la répartition.  
  
En tant que prefète Hermione du emmener les Serpentard jusqu'aux cachots.  
  
Elle informa tout le monde que des dortoirs mixtes pour quatre personnes étaient maintenant disponibles et elle, Draco, Pansy et Blaise Zambini s'installèrent vite dans l'un d'eux.  
  
Pansy n'était plus aussi attiré par Draco qu'avant, elle préférait nettement Blaise maintenant.  
  
Hermione ne comprenait pas son choix, car Draco était si mignon avec ses cheveux blonds platine dont quelques mèches lui retombaient sur ses magnifiques yeux gris.  
  
Enfin Blaise était mignon aussi, (on peut dire que la maison de Serpentard était gâtée pour les beaux mecs, il y en avait beaucoup) mais moins !  
  
Pansy et Blaise serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras.  
  
-Hermione tu nous as manqu !  
  
-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Mais avec cette chambre, on est tous ensemble !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre pour la fin. Si ça vous plait, dite le moi je continuerais, par contre si ça vous plait pas dite le aussi je continuerais pas !  
  
Bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Lady Lyanna : Ah je n'ai pas lu ta fic, j'irais la lire pendant ces jours suivants ;). Bah voilà la suite que tu attend et surtout n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses !

Setsuna-girl : Bah voila le 2ème chapitre en espérant que ça te plaise !

Luffynette : Bah la suite c'est pour maintenant ! Contente que ça te plaise !

Slydawn : Merci ;) Voila la suite ! Et n'oublie pas de mettre une rewiew :D

Kloona : Et oui j'ai abandonné une fic mais bon j'avais plus du tout d'idée, et tu sais moi Sirius c'est pas mon personnage préféré. Enfin bon en espérant que cette fic là te plaise quand même. Et j'espère que tu m'encourageras encore avec tes rewiews !!

Serpentis : Merci de trouver ma fic pas mal, voila la suite.

Lilouthephoenix : si tu me supplie de continuez, je le fais. Oui c'est vrai Hermione a l'air gentille dans le 1er chapitre !

Draco-tu-es-a-moi : Et oui une petite skatteuse ! Bah pour l'instant comme j'écrit au fur et a mesure, je ne sais pas vraiment si Hermione est une sang de bourbe ou pas mais je le dirais en temps voulu !

QUOI ? Ecouter Lorie pendant une semaine ? Mais t'est complètement sadique toi :D !! Bon bah j'écris sous la torture alors !! Voila je met le 2ème chap. comme ça je pourrais écouter de la bonne musique a la place de la blondasse !

Frite12 : Merci d'adorer ! Je te mets la suite vite alors, d'ailleurs la voilà ! Et fais de même avec ta fic ;) Je la suis !

Gros bisous a vous tous en espérant que vous continuerez de me mettre des rewiews !

Et au passage allez lire la fic de Kloona qui est très bien !!

Voila le chapitre 2 ;)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les cours avaient commencés depuis trois semaines, et ils se passaient plutôt bien ! Les Serpentards n'avaient que quelques cours commun avec les Grifondors, se qui les rendaient plutôt heureux pour tout dire.

Aujourd'hui entre autres avait lieu un des cours commun, les potions.

Les élèves se réunirent vite dans les cachots. Le professeur Rogue entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête surmontée de ses habituels cheveux gras dans l'entrebâillement. Ils leurs fit signe d'entrez, et sourit lorsqu'il aperçu ses quatre Serpentards préférés.

Les quatre amis leur rendirent son sourire et entrèrent dans la pièce pleine de chaudrons.

Hermione s'assit comme à son habitude, a coté de Drago. Ron la regardait de se place, à trois tables plus loin.

-Harry est-ce que tu pense que ce serait possible qu'un jour je soit avec elle ?

-Hum, qui ?? Ah Granger ! Ron, arrête ton délire, c'est l'amie de la Fouine ! (Fouine Draco)

-Oui comme d'habitude ta raison, mais tu vois je ne peux m'empêcher de penser a elle

Le professeur interrompit net la discussion :

-POTTER, WEASLEY !! Le cours ne vous intéresse donc pas ? L'année prochaine est celle des ASPICS, et je ne suis pas sur, Weasley, que fixez les belles jambes de Miss granger soit au programme. Vous devriez plutôt travailler plutôt votre potion.

Ron devint rouge comme une tomate, et regarda soudainement ses pieds comme si ils étaient intéressants.

-Potions qui devrait être verte, au passage..., continua Rogue.

Harry regarda avec dépit leur potion qui arborait un rose bonbon.

-30 point de moins à Griffondor pour votre inattention et votre potion quelque peu ratée. Tenez, prenez exemple sur n'importe lequel des groupes de Serpentard qui, en l'occurrence n'a pas une potion couleur Barbie...

-En passant, continua il, 50 point pour Serpentard, d'avoir des élèves aussi doué en Potions.

Les Grifondors furent indignés alors que les Serpentard en profitait pour les narguer.

Hermione était heureuse d'avoir bien réussi sa potion. Draco lui, ne l'était pas vraiment, et fit part a Hermione de sa révolte :

-Comment ose t-il, lui la belette, te regarder ? Il est si indigne de toi !

- Drago ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Et puis je préfère que se soit lui qui me regarde plutôt que le Survivant ! (Survivant Harry). J'ai quand même pitié de ce pauvre Weasley. On m'a raconté qu'il vivait dans une chaumière et qu'il devait travailler a la mine pour s'acheter ses livres !

-Mouais c'est bien possible, vu sa tête !

-C'est sur qu'il a pas été gâté pas la nature !

Et ils se lancèrent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Même le professeur Rogue les regardait avec amusement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La matinée de cours se finissait bien. C'était effectivement Mercredi et les élèves cette année, avaient l'après-midi de libre.

Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Drago décidèrent d'aller se promener près du lac.

En chemin ils rencontrèrent Ron et Harry, et Drago ne pus s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Alors Weasley, c'est quand que tu vas finir de regarder ma meilleure amie ? Tu ne l'aura jamais, voit la vérité en face, t'est laid comme un pou !

-Toi la Fouine, s'écria Harry, tu laisses Ron tranquille et tu retournes avec tes chiens !

-Bien dit, Harry ! dit doucement Ron, complètement gêné que Drago vienne lui parler de ça.

Hermione répliqua à son tour :

-Toi Potter tait toi ! Nous ne sommes pas les chiens de Drago, nous sommes ses vrais amis. Ah oui mais tu connais pas toi les vrais amis, tu n'a que ce rouquin qui imite une tomate a chaque fois qu'on lui parle et Londubat qui est un véritable abruti, comme on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble ! Désolé pour ta pauvre vie sociale mon chou !

Harry bouillonna de rage intérieurement que cette fille lui parle comme ça, mais ce fût Ron qui parla en premier.

-Ma...mai...mais Hermione je croyais que tu m'aimais bien !

-Génial il bégaye en plus! T'as vraiment tout pour plaire la tomate! Et bien si jamais je t'ai donné de faux espoir excuse moi, mais je n'éprouve pour toi que de la pitié. Viens Drago on y va !

Sur ce le petit groupe partit, laissant derrière eux un Ron anéanti, et un Harry en colère.

-Viens Ron. Je te l'avais bien dit ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les quatre amis s'asseyèrent près du lac.

-Rien de tel que de rabattre le caquet au Survivant pour ce sentir bien, dit Hermione.

-C'est clair, affirmèrent les trois autres.

Mais Drago arborait un air sceptique.

-Hermione, pourquoi en veux tu autant à Potter, enfin je veux dire à ma connaissance il ne t'a rien fait.

-Oh c'est une longue histoire que je n'ai pas très envie de raconter !

-On a tout notre temps ! S'écrièrent t-ils à l'unisson.

-Ok d'accord, j'ai compris...Mais ça risque de ne pas trop vous plaire...

-Allez vas-y !

-Bon voila, il se trouve qu'en première année lorsque j'étais encore jeune et naïve, j'aimais Potter, et je voulais sortir avec lui. Quand je me suis enfin décidée a aller lui parler il m'a foutu un râteau en me traitant de tout les noms, en disant que j'était indigne de lui, que j'était dans le camp de Voldemort et que j'était laide. Et ça ma marquée !

Une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue. Hermione n'était pas du genre a montrer son nombril a tout le monde tel une midinette ((héhé Chloé !! désolé de copier ce mot mais il me fait marrer)), mais c'était quand même une fille qui faisait attention a l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres.

Drago éleva sa main à la hauteur du visage d'Hermione et lui essuya sa larme.

-Hermione écoute, tout se qu'il a dit est faux ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est a Serpentard qu'on est forcement avec Voldemort, après tu n'est pas du tout indigne de lui c'est lui qui est indigne de toi, et puis tu n'est pas laide, tu est très jolie, moi je trouve que tu est la plus jolie de l'école, plein de garçons voudraient être avec toi !

Pansy et Blaise rassurèrent ensuite Hermione en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas du tout laide et Hermione se remit de ses émotions.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Ov

Les quatre étaient dans la salle commune de leur dortoir.

-Allez tourne la roue Blaise !!

-Ok j'y vais. La main droite sur le rond bleu. Voilà ici...

-Ah Blaise tu me touches les fesses là !

-Hum, ce n'est pas pour le déplaire Hermione !

-Oh petit vicieux. Je vais demander à ta mère de te rééduquer tiens !

-Je rigole bien sur, tu es comme ma sœur Hermione, et te toucher les fesses est...euh...un signe de fraternité !

-Mouais c'est ça, pfffff tu va t'en prendre une quand on aura fini !

-Désolé d'interrompre votre dispute de couple, mais je trouve qu'on est un peu bancal !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago !

-Ah merde on tombe !

Les quatre amis s'effondrèrent dans un grand fracas.

-Ah ces jeux moldus ne servent vraiment a rien !

-Bien d'accord avec toi ! Je crois qu'on va laisser tomber le Twister !

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ?

-Je propose une bataille de polochon !

-Tiens bonne idée ! C'est toi qui veux une bataille ? Bah attrape ça.

Un polochon traversa la pièce dans les airs pour aller directement dans la tête à Pansy, qui était désormais complètement décoiffé. S'en suivit ensuite une bataille mémorable. Les garçons s'était ligués et les filles durent faire de même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard complètement extenués.

-Pff c'est fatiguant de vous battre les filles, dit Drago d'un air supérieur.

-Ouais c'est ça vous nous avez battu ! C'est pourtant vous qui avez pris le plus de coup, s'indigna Hermione.

Puis ils rigolèrent de bons cœurs tous ensemble.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, et tout d'un coup dit :

-Désolé les amis je ne peux pas rester, je dois aller me coucher !

-Mais pourquoi Hermione ?? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien ! Bonne nuit tout le monde à demain !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre individuelle (d'ailleurs les garçons n'avait pas compris pourquoi il y en avait une, même Dumbledore ne voulait pas le leur dire) et ferma la porte.

Drago parla le premier :

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?? Elle nous fait ça seulement depuis quelque temps !

Effectivement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait précipitamment comme ça, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas résolu le mystère.

Que pouvais t-il bien lui arriver ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Ov

Le lendemain matin, Drago, inquiet se réveilla avant les autres et se rendit devant la porte de la chambre où était allez Hermione hier et toqua trois coups.

Une voix lui dit alors d'entrer.

La chambre était verte et noir. Elle comportait un grand lit et une immense fenêtre, d'où le vent ne semblait pas rentrer. Il se demanda a quoi pouvait servir cette fenêtre si bizarre.

Hermione était là, tout a fait normale, habillée et prête.

-Salut Dray ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, mais la question serait plutôt : comment vas-tu toi ? Ca va mieux qu'hier ?

-Moi ? Ah oui, bien sur. C'était rien hier !

-Ah d'accord...dit t-il pas convaincu. Que dirais tu alors, puisqu'on a une heure d'avance sur les cours, d'allez se promenez dans le parc ?

-Une promenade matinale ? Ok bien sur !

Drago pris Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers le parc. Il était bien décidé a lui poser des question.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Voilà, voila. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Evidemment moi je ne suis pas très convaincu mais bon, j'attends vos avis. Dite moi ce que vous voulez que je change et éventuellement si vous avez des idées ou des envies que vous auriez et que vous voudriez qu'il se passe envoyer moi un mail !

Et s'il vous plait mettez moi une rewiew sinon je serais dans l'obligeance d'arrêter de l'écrire !! ;)

Marianne


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hermione 46**:

Eh non la raison de son départ immédiat du dortoir n'a rien a voir avec Harry et Ron, ça aurait pu mais c'est tout autre et tu vas voir que c'est très bizarre mais moi ça me plaisait ce mystère. Lol enfin je continue et tu verras bien! Merci de tes rewiews !

**Le Saut de l'Ange** :

Bah merci d'apprécier mes écrits, au moins une ! Lol enfin de toute façon moi ça me plait d'écrire une histoire avec une Hermione à Serpentard donc je le fais. Bah j'en connais une autre histoire semblable que tu connais peut être c'est Hermione pas si Gentille que ça ! De elodie malfoy voilà le lien :

Eh non je ne vais pas mettre Hermione et Ron ensemble, surtout pas... Par contre moi j'ai l'impression que JKR va le faire je sais pas trop mais ça m'a l'air louche !!Enfin j'attends impatiemment la réponse !

Merci de ta rewiew et voilà la suite !

**Frite12 **:

Oui y'a souvent des mystères, mais sans mystères ça rend moins intéressant ! Oui ça donne l'impression qu'elle aime bien Ron mais si Hermione est une serpentard elle va pas être trop gentille quand même !

**Scooby** :

Merci d'apprécier et pour l'instant c'est pas dans mes intentions d'arrêter même si je met un peu de temps a écrire !

**Ariane5** :

Ouais c'est un style, enfin ce n'est pas spécialement mon style puisque je préfère la narration mais il faut dire que pour introduire certains moments on ne peut mettre que des dialogues, en tout cas ça rend mieux !

Je continu !

**Titianaelle-malefoy** :

Bah ce n'est pas vraiment mon idée a moi puisque je pense l'avoir vu dans certaines fics avant mais moi aussi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle soit de l'autre coté. Oui pour l'instant je la continue !

Merci

**Dragonia **:

Voilà la suite après un temps de réflexion intense !

**Kloona** :

Lol tu sais moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé faire ce chapitre j'adore quand Rogue est sadique, ça me plait ! Oui il faudrait qu'on se voit plus souvent tu as raison, parce que là, c'est plus vraiment ça faut dire... Ta rewiew m'a beaucoup plu, tu m'excuse si je répond pas à toute la rewiew mais je veux vite me mettre a écrire avant que l'inspiration passe, surtout que je met du temps a te répondre généralement !

Bisous et puis j'espère que ce chapitre là va te plaire

**Lilouthephoenix** :

Oui Hermione est une vraie Serpentard, pas une Serpentard romantique...Quoique quand elle veut pouvoir être qu'elle peut... Bah sous ta demande je continue et puis j'essaye de vite vous résoudre le mystère que vos esprits ne soient pas trop torturés !

----------

_Voila les RARs sont finies. Excusez moi de ne pas avoir écrit vite la suite mais j'ai un manque d'inspiration conséquent ! Enfin tandis que l'inspiration passe par là je tends la main et je verrais bien ce que j'attrape... Voilà la suite pour ne pas m'attarder sur le reste... Bonne année a tous, bonne santé et j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !_

----------

Les deux jeunes sortirent en hâte du château et se trouvèrent dans le parc. C'était déjà une très belle journée malgré l'heure matinale qu'il était. Ils longèrent le lac glacé, fréquenté par quelques élèves, certainement fous, qui voulaient prendre un bain ce matin de septembre; marchèrent dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient la forêt puis ils s'asseyèrent à proximité du grand arbre dont les feuilles semblaient toucher le ciel. C'était l'endroit où les quatre Serpentard aimaient généralement se retrouver, c'était un endroit à la fois calme, à l'écart et comme disait Pansy et Hermione un endroit où l'on se sentais en « union avec la nature ».

Hermione s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe et remarqua que Drago la fixait d'un air incrédule. Elle le fixa à son tour et elle compris qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago ?

-Eh bien comme tu t'imagines, je ne t'ai pas emmener ici pour voir ces imbéciles plonger, dit-il en désignant les baigneurs du lac.

-C'est donc une promenade intéressée ??? Dit Hermione d'un air amusé.

Mais Drago n'avais pas l'air d'avoir le cœur à rire. Il enchaîna alors sans porter attention à la dernière phrase d'Hermione.

-Hermione, nous sommes tous très inquiets pour toi, depuis un certain temps on ne te comprend pas, enfin on ne comprend pas certaines choses que tu fais. On a l'impression que tu es triste et que tu as besoin d'aide pourtant tu ne viens pas nous voir. Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ?

-Si, bien sur que je vous fais toujours confiance, vous êtes mes seuls amis !

Sur ce, elle prit la main de Drago et ajouta :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je n'ais rien. Je me sens très heureuse avec vous et rien ne gâche cela. Ok ? Quand cesseras-tu de t'inquiéter pour moi ?

-Jamais...Je me dois de te protéger ! Enfin si tu dis que tu n'as rien, je veux bien te croire mais si jamais il t'arrives quelque chose, viens me voir !

-D'accord, j'y penserais. Mais de toute façon je n'ai pas grand monde d'autre à allez voir ! Enfin je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter cette conversation, et de profiter de la nature, si tôt !

-Ah, toi et ta nature...

-Ouais, enfin on peut être une Serpentard avec un cœur de pierre et aimer la nature, d'autant plus que sans elle tu ne serais pas là. Et toc !

-Pas faux ça... Tu as toujours raison c'est insupportable.

-...Jaloux...

Puis ils repartirent dans la bonne humeur (n'oublions pas qu'ils ont des cours quand même, ils ne serais pas content de manquer un cour d'histoire de la magie tout de même, surtout quand celui-ci est sur les grande années harpies !) en direction du château.

°°-----°°

Impossible pour Hermione de se concentrer sur ce que disait le professeur Binns, elle songeait à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de mentir à la personne à qui elle tenait le plus au monde. Elle ne savais pas exactement pourquoi c'était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, mais elle savais qu'elle pouvais mourir pour lui et que dans certains moments cette personne l'aidait à survivre, c'était sa raison de vivre. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle allait bien. Elle aurait dû se confier a lui, et au lieu de ça elle s'était défilée et avait menti. Elle avait honte d'elle.

Cependant elle se détacha de ses pensées et elle écouta les dires du professeur. En y pensant plus, elle parviendra à s'amuser !

°°-----°°

-Tu es sur qu'elle va bien Drago ??

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait convaincu, il faut qu'on la surveille discrètement, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle doute de nous, même si on fait ça pour son bien, elle se sentirait encore plus diminuée. Je peux compter sur vous ??

-Bien sur ! Répondirent en cœur les deux autres. (Blaise et Pansy)

-C'est tout de même bizarre qu'elle nous fuis tout les jeudis soirs, je me demande ce que ça cache..

-On se le demande tous, Drago, on se le demande tous...

°°-----°°

Encore une semaine se passa tranquillement. Hermione avait fini par oublier ses soucis de mensonges, tandis que ses trois amis veillaient secrètement sur son bonheur.

Tout les cours c'était bien passé et malgré le départ d'Hermione dans sa chambre le jeudi soir, comme à son habitude, la bonne humeur était à son comble durant ce week-end.

En tout cas, c'était comme avant. Tant de simplicité, tant de complicité, de bons moments,..., Dumbledore avait eu raison en créant ces dortoirs mixtes et collectifs, c'était une très bonne idée de la pensée de tout le monde !

Tout semblait si parfait, jusqu'au mardi en cours de métamorphose.

Le cours s'était très bien passé, ils avaient appris à transformer une blatte en poil à frire, ce qui est tout à fait pratique. Un cas d'invasion et vous vous retrouvez avec une collection d'ustensiles digne d'un restaurant parisien. Enfin peu importe le coté pratique, après le cours, Drago se rendit à la table d'Hermione -ils avaient étés séparés a cause de « bavardage intensifs et intempestifs »- .

-Tu viens, on y va ??

-Attend je prend encore quelques notes !

-Mais Mione tu connais déjà le cours par cœur, tu arrives très bien la pratique, ça sert a rien de noter !

-Mais si, imagine que ça tombe aux Aspics ! Il faut que je note !

-Allez viens !

Il saisi le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers lui. Celle ci poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce que tu as à ton bras ?

Il voulu regarder par lui-même quel était le problème, mais Hermione ramena son bras à elle précipitamment.

-Non c'est rien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne le bras, c'est tout !

Drago semblait maintenant fâché, et le ton de ça voix le faisait bien sentir.

-Mione, j'en ai marre que tu me mentes, tu ne vas évidemment pas bien et n'essaye pas de me le cacher, je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état !

Avec une grande détermination, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit délicatement le bras. Il poussa la manche et découvrit avec stupeur que son bras était couvert de cicatrices. On avait l'impression qu'il avait été cisaillé. Apparemment les blessures n'étaient pas désinfectées et la plupart étaient encore couvertes de sang et semblait infectée.

-Viens vite je vais te désinfecter ça et ensuite tu te justifieras !

Il courut vite vers le dortoir, accompagné d'Hermione, et pénétra ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il prit du coton et du désinfectant, et entreprit de nettoyer soigneusement les plaies qui couraient tout le long du bras.

-Drago...J'en ai aussi à l'autre bras...

-Aussi ??Bon d'accord Mione dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !

Drago paraissait scandalisé.

-Je sais pas.

-Si tu le sais, mais la raison qui te pousse à agir ainsi c'est que tu as peur de me mettre au courant de l'identité de cette ignoble personne qui te fait subir ça, alors que je suis maintenant déjà bien impliqué ! Allez dis-le moi !

-D'accord, Drago, je vais te le dire. Viens dans ma chambre jeudi soir, je t'expliquerais tout !

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant ??

-Non, c'est plus simple pour moi de faire ainsi, steplait !!

-Okay d'accord. Bon il faut que je finisse de te soigner moi !

Et il se remit à soigner les blessures avec de plus en plus de délicatesse, Hermione se sentait alors soulagée d'un grand poids, même si les aveux n'étaient pas encore finis, ni commencé d'ailleurs...

°°-----°°

Le mercredi et le jeudi matin ne se passèrent pas pour le mieux. Hermione appréhendait le moment des aveux, alors que Drago était impatient de savoir. Et essayez de bien suivre des cours ennuyeux lorsque vous êtes préoccupé par de telles choses, c'est mission impossible.

L'atmosphère se sentait stressée et tendue.

Cependant lorsque Hermione partit s'isoler, Drago prétexta une fausse excuse pour Blaise et Pansy, et il se rendit discrètement dans la chambre individuelle, pour rejoindre Hermione.

Elle était assise sur le lit.

-Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi !

Drago s'exécuta, prêt à être le plus attentif possible.

---------------

_Et voilà c'est fini. Finalement il était pas si long, en tout cas ça m'a fait plaisir de le rédiger celui là, mon inspiration étant revenue -pas temporairement j'espère-..._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas en tout cas pour l'instant car j'ai une idée précise de ce que je veux..._

_En espérant que ce n'était pas trop décevant._

_Marianne_

_**Et gros bisous !**_


End file.
